Savages
by D2L
Summary: Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu tentang pemikiranmu tentang masa depan yang menyenangkan karena yang sebentar lagi akan kau hadapi adalah kehancuran. Aku tidak bercanda. Bahkan aku yang dulunya seorang artis yang terkenal kini harus melawan maut dan kerasnya dunia dengan berada di golongan Savages, golongan orang terbuang dan liar. Aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus terdampar di Savages
1. Chapter 1

** Savages **

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Crime / Sci-fi**

**Sumarry : Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu tentang pemikiranmu tentang masa depan yang menyenangkan karena yang sebentar lagi akan kau hadapi adalah kehancuran. Aku tidak bercanda. Bahkan aku yang dulunya seorang artis yang terkenal kini harus melawan maut dan kerasnya dunia dengan berada di golongan Savages, golongan orang-orang terbuang dan liar. Aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus terdampar di Savages karena sebuah skandal bohongan tapi ampuh sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar dari dinding itu kau akan menemukan gurun pasir yang sangat besar dan teriknya matahari yang lebih menyengat dari yang pernah kau rasakan. Masa ini memang adalah masa dunia benar-benar sudah menuju kehancurannya dan begitupula manusia. Mereka berusaha untuk mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup sendiri dan dengan egois tentu saja mereka ingin diri merekalah yang selamat, mereka menjadi tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. manusia-manusia yang kurang beruntung, kurang berpotensi dan dibenci oleh masyarakat harusnya harus menjadi korban untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kenapa? Jawabannya karena daerah aman tempat manusia tinggal adalah di dalam sebuah negara yang dikelilingi oleh dinding kokoh yang sangat tinggi dan juga di atasnya dibuat sebuah kubah yang sangat besar untuk melindungi negara itu dari cuaca ekstrim yang bisa membunuh manusia. Daerah aman itu terbatas, tentu saja manusia yang tinggal di sana juga menjadi lebih terbatas lagi dari sebelumnya. betul-betul harus dipilih mana yang terbaik agar bisa tinggal di sana, dan mereka yang terlantar di sebut sebagai Savages. Golongan terendah dari golongan lainnya yang mulai terbentuk di masa depan yang suram ini.

Mereka para Savages tinggal di luar dinding yang aman. Mereka harus tinggal di daerah berbahaya dan cuaca yang ekstrim. Gurun pasir yang awalnya adalah tanah hijau yang berubah dalam sekejap mata karena teriknya sinar matahari. Di tambah lagi dengan gas-gas beracun yang ada membuat Savages benar-benar harus menjadi orang yang kejam agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Di daerah yang tidak aman ini, ada sebuah jurang yang sangat terkenal, sama fenomenalnya dengan dinding pelindung daerah aman. Jurang itu kerap kali disebut sebagai titik terakhir bagi para Savages sebagai tujuan terakhir mereka yang sudah tidak tahan. Ya, mereka bunuh diri dengan terjun ke dalam jurang itu, tapi itu saat teknologi masih belum maju, dan para Savages masih belum sepintar sekarang. Jurang itu sekarang justru menjadi penyelamat bagi mereka. Jurang itu sangat dalam menjorok ke dalam yang menyebabkan udara yang ada di sana sangat lembab dan juga dingin. Kadar oksigen yang ada di sana bahkan lebih bagus daripada hamparan gurun pasir yang ada.

Mereka para Savages yang jenius berhasil beberapa kali mencuri teknologi-teknologi dari kalangan Affluent yang entah kenapa kerap kali berkeliaran di daerah gurun ini dengan mobil mereka yang memiliki proteksi terhadap buruknya keadaan yang ada di sini. Mereka menggunakan teknologi itu agar bisa menyelidiki apakah jurang itu memang sesuai dengan pemikiran mereka dan ternyata mereka benar. Jurang itu bahkan memiki atmosfer yang lebih baik untuk hidup daripada gurun ini. Tinggal mencari cara bagaimana bisa turun ke jurang itu untuk hidup di sana dan juga bisa naik kembali untuk mengecek keadaan yang ada di gurun dan mencuri beberapa makanan dari para Affluent lagi.

Beruntung sekali mereka bisa mencuri teknologi yang lebih hebat dari kalangan Vigorous padahal mereka adalah tentara militer handal yang sangat kuat, tapi Savages yang spesial saja masih bisa membodohi mereka. Akhirnya mereka mencuri tiga kendaraan yang berbentuk piring terbang seperti yang kalian dulu definisikan sebagai kapal induk dari alien. Kendaraan yang mereka akhirnya klaim sebagai kepunyaan kami dan diberi nama, Decode.

Satu persatu dari kami mulai menaiki Decode dan akhirnya mengantar kami ke ujung dari jurang itu. Jurang itu akhirnya kami sebut dengan Salometh, dunia surga kami beda dengan Severginity yang merupakan surga bagi mereka yang berada di daerah aman.

Saveges memang orang yang terbuang, tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang spesial, merekalah yang jenius yang memang sengaja dijatuhkan dari golongan mereka dahulu sehingga bisa menjadi seorang Saveges. Salah satunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia adalah laki-laki yang dipuja oleh semua orang terutama wanita. Tentu saja. Dia adalah laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai actor yang membuatnya berada di golongan Affluent dan lagi dia tampan, siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkannya? Tapi sayang salah seorang dari temannya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Temannya dengan sengaja membuat sebuah skandal akan dirinya yang katanya melakukan transaksi gelap terhadap golongan Slattern, orang-orang yang mayoritasnya adalah kriminal yang selalu diincar oleh Ministry. Akhirnya semua membencinya dan surat keputusan dari Ministry adalah menjatuhkan kedudukan bersama dengan kalangan Savages, kalangan terbuang, liar dan pemberontak.

Ada beberapa kasus yang serupa, seperti misalnya Kim Heechul, awalnya dia berasal dari golongan Middling, orang biasa yang posisinya berada di tengah. Aman dan juga sekaligus berbahaya. Untuk laki-laki bernama Kim Heechul ini, dia bisa terdampar di kalangan Savages karena dituduh menghasut temannya yang berasal dari golongan Cunning, para ilmuan jenius untuk memulai suatu pemberontakkan dengan mematikan pasokan listrik di Severginity selama seminggu lamanya. Dia bersama dengan Kim Jongwoon harus rela melepas kedudukan mereka yang cukup aman menjadi seorang yang terbuang.

Kim Jongwoon, atau lebih dikenal Yesung, well sudah disebutkan kenapa dia bisa sampai di Saveges dan sekarang tinggal di Salometh.

Mereka bertigalah yang perlahan mengubah cara hidup dan pandangan orang-orang yang lebih dulu berada di Savages. mereka berhasil mencuri teknologi dan mendapat tempat hidup baru di Salometh. Mereka adalah cahaya penerang untuk Saveges lainnya. Ketiga orang itu memang Savages, tapi jelas mereka berbeda karena dari lahir mereka bukan asli golongan terbuang itu, mereka jenius, dan mereka terdampar di sini karena ulah beberapa orang yang iri terhadap mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_Cause we're Savages so what? What do you care about us? Even if one of us die you won't know about it or even cry right? So shut your fucking mouth and stop talking about us._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di Salometh, itu adalah satu-satunya tenda yang terbesar dan juga termewah, tentu saja karena raja mereka-kau kau bisa menyebutnya demikian- tinggal di dalam tenda yang terbuat dari kulit hewan. Perlahan seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat ke arah tenda itu, sebelum dia masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut, dia membunyikan sebuah bel bertali yang ada di luar.

"Masuk," sang raja menyaut, dan laki-laki itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut.

Sang raja tampak sedang beristirahat, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang agung? Bahkan ketika dia sudah jatuh dari kedudukannya di Affluent, tetap saja dia akan selalu mendapat kedudukan yang tertinggi di golongan apapun yang akan ditempatinya, walaupun golongan Savages sekalipun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun pada penasehat kerajaannya, Kim Heechul.

"Untuk memberitahumu bahwa pergerakan kita sudah diendus oleh Vigorous, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Ministry juga mengetahui bahwa kita belum mati seperti yang mereka harapkan dan malah menemukan tempat yang tidak kalah amannya dibandingkan dengan Severginity," jawab Heechul.

"Yang benar? Jadi kau mau menyerankan apa? Tidak mungkin kita pindah dari sini hanya karena keberadaan kita sudah diketahui. Kau pasti punya rencana bagus untuk mencegah Vigorous tahu bahwa kitalah yang mencuri teknologi mereka agar bisa tinggal di Salometh, kan?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebetulnya bagaimana Vigorous bisa mengendus kita karena Dregs. Salah satu Dregs mengatakannya pada Vigorous, tapi untuk saat ini Vigorous masih belum bisa percaya akan perkataan Dregs tersebut dan untuk saat ini kita masih aman. Vigorous belum mendapat bukti yang pasti dan sebelum itu terjadi kita harus bisa memastikan Dregs itu mati atau bisa bekerja sama dengan kita," jelas Heechul.

"Jadi apa yang kau sarankan?"

"Kita harus mendatangi Dregs itu."

"Apa kau gila? kau bilang aku harus ke sana? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga di sini? Siapa yang akan melindungi Savages yang lain jika Vigorous berhasil menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara keras.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi orang yang selama ini kau cari ternyata ada di golongan Dregs, dia berada di imitasi Colossium itu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku dengan mudah meninggalkan kewajibanku seenaknya di Salometh," ucap Kyuhyun keras.

Kyuhyun memandang dengan teliti Heechul. Ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu. Ya. Laki-laki tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya, padahal biasanya laki-laki akan mudah marah dengan tidak jelas.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

Perlahan sosok itu bukan lagi seorang Kim Heechul, tapi tergantikan dengan sosok asing yang tampak menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah datar dan juga ada aura kebencian yang diarahkannya ke arah sosok asing itu. "Ternyata kau, ya?"

"Kau bisa sampai ke sini, hah, bangsat?" hina Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu hidup bahagia, kan? Tujuanku membuatmu terlantar ke Savages agar kau segera mati, tapi sepertinya kau malah hidup lebih mewah lagi dibandingkan saat di Affluent," ucap sosok itu.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan itu yang malah membuat sosok itu semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Tapi apa yang kukatakan itu benar, loh. Mengenai Dregs yang memberitahukan keberadan kalian Savages liar kepada Vigorous dan mungkin Vigorous itu akan mendatanginya karena dialah yang mengatakan keberadaan kalian pada para tentara itu," ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Kau memaksanya sekali lagi, kan?"

"Tebakanmu benar sekali. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya dengan mudah apalagi ketika dia sudah hilang ingatan dan benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa akulah yang mencelakainya dulu. Bagus, kan. Dia yang dulu musuhku kini menjadi budakku hanya karena jutaan uang yang umbar-umbar padanya."

Kyuhyun tampak marah sekali dengan ucapan tersebut. Dia bangkit berdiri dan hendak memukul sosok tersebut, tapi dengan cepat sosok itu menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah bola kecil yang ternyata memancarkan refleksi dari sosok asing tersebut. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Dia saat ini benar-benar marah. Hidupnya yang damai selama beberapa tahun ini sekali lagi akan segera dihancurkan oleh sosok bangsat itu.

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari tenda miliknya. Beberapa Savages yang berada di jalan langsung minggir dan membungkuk hormat ke arah raja mereka. Kyuhyun tampak tiba di sebuah tenda yang cukup mewah. Tanpa bertata krama, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam tenda itu dan dia menemukan dua orang yang dicarinya, Kim Heechul dan Yesung.

"Aku harus meninggal Salometh." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat keduanya cukup kaget.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau lupa dengan kedudukanmu sebagai raja di sini?" Ucap Heechul dengan nada membentak. Well, memang seharusnya seperti inilah Kim Heechul yang asli.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan fakta bahwa laki-laki bangsat itu akan kembali berulah di luar sana lagi, apalagi kemungkinan dia akan melibatkan Salometh dan juga orang yang kucari-cari selama ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Heechul akan mengeluarkan kalimat tidak setuju lainnya, Yesung tampak menyela terlebih dahulu."Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tahu pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik. Aku yakin orang itu sedang merancang sebuah kasus yang tidak menyenangkan sekali lagi dan sebisa mungkin kau harus menghentikan laki-laki bajingan itu."

"Dan semoga kau berhasil menemukan orang yang kau cari selama lima tahun ini," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyinggung sebuah senyuman. Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar meninggal tenda itu. Hanya tersisa Heechul dan Yesung yang saling memandang sinis karena pemikiran mereka yang bertentangan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi? Kau tidak tahu keadaan di sini sudah parah apalagi ketika dia tidak ada nanti?" tanya Heechul dengan nada marah.

Yesung membalasnya dengan cukup kalem."Tapi dia sudah cukup berjasa, tidak bisakah kita memberikannya kebebasan sebagai balas budi untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan? Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin yang hilang lima tahun yang lalu itu, kan?"

"Aku hanya takut jika apa yang dia ketahui entah dari mana itu lagi-lagi bukan suatu jebakan yang dibuat laki-laki bangsat itu," balas Heechul.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Yesung. "Mungkin jika dia benar-benar sudah butuh pertolongan kita bisa meminta bantuan melalui Slattern.

"Kau tahu golongan itu yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya dari semua golongan yang ada."

"Tapi mereka yang paling melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik ketika kita mengupah mereka. Tidak masalah kita memakai jasa mereka kali ini, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan raja kita, kan? Salometh dan semua Savages di pertaruhkan."

"Tapi kau malah membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari sini ketika bahkan semua Savages dipertaruhkan sebagai gantinya!" seru Heechul.

"Tapi jika dia tidak pergi, maka semua Severginity yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Menurutmu mana yang lebih parah?"

Heechul hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Salometh tidak ada apa-apanya ketika Severginity akan dipertaruhkan oleh Ministry dalam arena melawan Dovergeon."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/ N : Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca Silahkan menuangkan pemikiran kalian mengenai FF ini di dalam kotak review :3 Ini merupakan remake dari project novel buatanku yang mengunakan penname Rei Iwasaki, jadi jangan heran jika sebutannya mirip, tapi alur cerita dijamin akan sangat berbeda ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Savages**

**Chapter 1 : Where Have You Been?**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan perbedaan antara di gurun pasir ini dan juga Salometh. Panas dan teriknya bukan main. Padahal saat ini aku sudah mengendarai Decode, tapi tetap saja hawa iklim yang tidak bersahabat masih bisa kurasakan. Beberapa menit lagi aku akan sampai melewati jalur lintas yang biasanya digunakan para Affluent. Mereka memang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan sering berkeliaran di gurun pasir ini dan ternyata alasannya tidak lain karena baru-baru ini terbentuk sebuah golongan baru yang diberi nama Dregs.

Dregs adalah orang-orang miskin yang setidaknya lebih beruntung dari kami, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Mereka dianggap seorang budak oleh Affluent dan mereka ditempatkan pada sebuah tempat khusus di luar gurun pasir ini, tempat itu disebut dengan imitasi Colossium, tempat dimana para Dregs akan dibuat saling bertarung satu sama lain. Mereka harus bisa membunuh Dregs yang menjadi lawan mereka untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Awalnya aku harus dibuat berpikir bahwa itu hanya kabar burung, tapi orang bangsat itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku dan mengucapkan golongan tersebut dan lagi orang yang kucari selama lima tahun ternyata terdampar di sana. Siapa yang sangka orang yang kucari awalnya berada di golongan terelit, yaitu golongan Ministry, tapi saat ini berada di golongan terbawah.

Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini aku sudah bisa melihat kendaraan khusus milik Affluent yang melaju saling menyalib satu sama lain. Sudah saatnya untuk membuat Decodeku menjadi tidak terlihat. Bisa berbahaya jika kendaraan ini terlihat oleh mereka. Keberadaan Savages akan menjadi lebih terpojok lagi. Untung saja Decode dilengkapi dengan sistem penyamaran yang dimana body badannya bisa merekam dengan sempurna sekitarnya dan membuatnya bisa merefleksikan sehingga Decode ini nantinya akan terlihat seperti benda yang transparan. Hebat sekali, kan teknologi para Vigorous itu. Inilah kendaraan yang mereka gunakan dalam militer dan juga mematai-matai setiap golongan yang ada di sini, atau mungkin mereka malah sudah menjangkau Dovergeon.

Aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari dimana letak dari imitasi Colossium itu, tinggal mengikuti para Affluent itu aku sudah pasti bisa segera sampai di sana. Jarak menuju ke sana sepertinya cukup jauh karena ini sudah hampir 30 menit tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat imitasi Colossium yang dimaksud. mungkin inilah alasan yang membuat golongan baru ini susah untuk diendus oleh golongan lainnya.

Sudah terlihat. Aku bisa melihatnya. Akhirnya sampai juga di tempat para Dregs itu. Tempat itu benar-benar besar. Satu persatu kendaraan Affluent yang kuikuti perlahan berhenti saat sudah berada dari imitasi Colossium itu. Aku bisa melihat Affluent-Affluent itu yang mulai keluar dari mobil mereka dengan pakaian yang sangat elite dan mahal jika dibandingkan dengan baju yang kukenakan saat ini. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Mereka langsung akan tahu bahwa aku bukan berasal dari kalangan Affluent. Selain itu juga para Affluent itu keluar dari mobil mereka tanpa perlindungan sama sekali, itu artinya di sini mempunyai kubah yang sama dengan yang berada di Severginity. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk arena ini.

Saat ini aku harus bisa beradaptasi agar bisa terlihat seperti Affluent. Untung saja Decode ini dilengkapi juga dengan mesin yang berfungsi untuk memanipulasi penampilan pengendaranya. Benar-benar sangat lengkap untuk seorang Vigorous agar bisa menjadi agen mata-mata. Dalam waktu singkat penampilanku sudah benar-benar berubah. Bahkan wajahku. Tentu saja kemungkinan para Affluent itu masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah milikku. Aku jadi bisa melihat diriku lagi yang dulu saat masih berada di Affluent, benar-benar masa kejayaan yang kurindukan sekaligus kubenci karena keberadaan orang bangsat itu.

Aku mengubah penampilan kendaraanku agar sama dengan milik Affluent juga. Dengan percaya diri aku melangkah keluar. Tentu saja, walaupun aku Savages tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri aku masih memiliki aura seorang Affluent, lihat saja. Para wanita kini memandangku dengan tatapan kagum. Affluent akan tetap menjadi seorang Affluent sekalipun dia terbuang.

Dengan langkah yang mantap aku mengikuti Affluent lainnya. Mereka masuk lebih dalam kedalam imitasi Colossium itu, perlahan aku bisa melihat deretan bangku yang terbuat dari batu dan juga arena yang sangat besar. Bangunan ini benar-benar mirip dengan Colossium yang masih bertahan saat abad ke 23. Abad 24 benar-benar menghancurkan segala peninggalan yang sudah ada sampai ribuan tahun.

Bangku-bangku itu dengan cepat terpenuhi dengan berbagai macam Affluent-Affluent. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalangan Dregs ini mampu mengikat para Affluent sampai rela meninggalkan istana megah mereka demi melihat para Dregs yang bertarung untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Saat aku duduk, terdengar suara seperti sebuah gong yang dipukul sebanyak tiga kali. Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah arena tersebut dan aku juga harus dibuat penasaran akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Di tengah arena itu tercipta dua lubang yang berbentuk persegi yang cukup besar ukurannya dari lubang itu muncul dua orang kandidat petarung. Tentu saja aku terkaget melihat kandidatnya karena salah satunya adalah Sungmin. Aku tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki bansgsat itu benar adanya. Jebakan apa lagi yang ingin dia buat untukku?

Satu kandidat yang lain terlihat lebih tinggi dan berotot, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku benar-benar takut jika seadainya kandidat itu akan membunuh Sungmin. Jelas aku takut. Sungmin memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kandidat itu. Aku menelan ludah. Semoga saat aku menonton pertandingan berdarah ini, Sungmin tidak akan terbunuh.

Dari sisi kanan Sungmin dan juga laki-laki jangkung itu, terbentuk sebuah lubang lagi dan dari lubang itu muncul sebuah meja. Di atas meja itu terdapat senjata untuk mereka. Mataku terbelak saat melihat senjata yang diperuntukkan untuk Sungmin. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Sungmin hanya mendapatkan sebuah batang besi yang sangat rapuh jika dibandingkan dengan senjata laki-laki jangkung itu yang berupa sebuah mesin gergaji.

Tidak. Harapan Sungmin untuk menang benar-benar nol persen.

Suara gong itu kembali lagi bergema dan meja yang ada kembali menghilang. Sungmin dan juga laki-laki jangkung itu saling berlari ke arah satu sama lain.

Gerakan laki-laki jangkung itu cepat sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Sungmin, dalam waktu singkat dia sudah dapat membuat luka goresan pada tangan kanan sungmin, untungnya Sungmin memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus, tapi tidak sampai di sana serangan laki-laki jangkung itu berhenti. Dalam sekejap dia sudah ada di belakang Sungmin dan mengincar kepalanya. Sedikit saja Sungmin terlambat berbalik dan menahan gergaji itu dengan menggunakan sebatang besi miliknya, mungkin dia sudah terpotong menjadi dua.

Sungmin dengan kekuatannya mendorong gergaji milik laki-laki jangkung, saat laki-laki itu terdorong sedikit Sungmin melompat ke belakang menjauh darinya. Akh, sial. Kini satu-satunya pertahanan Sungmin yaitu sepotong besi itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan senang dan beberapa teriakan kecewa. Teriakan menang tentu saja berasal dari kalangan Affluent yang bertaruh pada laki-laki jangkung itu dan selebihnya tentu saja bertaruh pada Sungmin.

Seharusnya Sungmin sudah kapok berlawanan dengan laki-laki itu, tapi yang ada kali ini Sungmin bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang laki-laki itu. Entah apa yang direncanakannya untuk mengalahkan laki-laki itu. Saat tinggal beberapa meter dari laki-laki itu Sungmin berhenti, tapi tanpa terduga kakinya bergerak untuk menggesek pasir yang ada di tanah. Tanah itu sontak saja berhamburan di udara. Aku harus memicingkan mataku untuk dapat melihat pergerakan dua orang itu dalam bayang-bayang mereka yang terlihat dari debu coklat yang tercipta.

Tiba-tiba saja semua penonton histeris saat salah satu sosok dari bayangan yang terpantulkan tampak tumbang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak siapa yang kalah di sana. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri penasaran siapa yang akhirnya akan keluar dari debu itu. Dan aku bisa melihat Sungmin keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang datar dan sedikit pendarahan pada kepalanya. Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin bisa menang, walaupun aku senang dialah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Akh, aku tahu sekarang. Laki-laki jangkung itu tadinya memiliki penglihatan yang sangat tajam yang diimbangi dengan gerakannya yang sengit, tapi dalam hal sekitarnya yang tertutup debu dimana-mana, laki-laki itu jadi tidak bisa memanfaatkan kelebihannya lagi dan Sungmin memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk menjatuhkannya.

Mungkin ini perasaanku, tapi sepertinya lebih banyak orang yang bertaruh pada Sungmin, daripada laki-laki jangkung itu. Terbukti dari suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring dari sekitarku dan baru kuketahui bahwa Sungmin adalah Dregs terfavorite untuk kalangan Affluent karena dia selalu menang bahkan dia sampai mendapat julukan malaikat kematian bagi para Dregs dan juga Affluent yang ada.

Secara tiba-tiba paggung tempat aku dan juga para Affluent duduk bergerak turun. Tak lama kami tiba di bawah tanah dari imitasi Colossium itu. Aku bisa melihat panggung tempat kami duduk langsung berhadapan dengan penjara bawah tanah yang mengurung para Dregs yang saat ini belum turun ke arena permainan. Para Dregs itu memandang para Affluent dengan tatapan bengis dan marah. tentu saja. bahkan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Laki-laki jangkung yang tadi melawan Sungmin kini sudah berada di dalam selnya kembali digiring keluar oleh para Vigorous yang bertugas di sini. Laki-laki itu digiring dengan paksa menuju tengah dari ruang bawah tanah itu. Dia paksa untuk duduk berlutut. Tangannya, kaki, mulut dan juga matanya terikat. Dua Vigorious berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Satunya memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan yang satunya lagi siap dengan sebuah kapak besar. Dalam beberapa. Detik kemudian aku bisa melihat kepala laki-laki itu yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa takut yang menyerbu ke bagian bangku penonton. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu biasa melihatnya bahkan sudah menunggu-nunggu bagian ini.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pembunuhan langsung seperti ini. Rasanya perutku mual sekali.

Beberapa waktu kemudian para Vigorous itu menarik Savages malang itu keluar dari panggung tersebut. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku melihat para Affluent lainnya yang mulai keluar dari bangku duduk mereka. Perlahan para Affluent itu menuju suatu tempat secara bersamaan. Akh mengikuti rombongan itu dan kami tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan kubah besar lainnya.

Yang kau bisa lihat saat ini hanyalah ruangan kecil bertrali yang saling bersampingan satu sama lain. Jangan lupa dengan semua para Dregs yang terkurung di sana. Mereka semua menatap para Affluent yang mulai mendekati mereka, seperti ingin mengamati dan mengira-ngira potensi bertarung dari setiap Dregs yang ada. Herannya aku sama sekali tidak melihat satupun Affluent yang berjalan menuju penjara milik Sungmin. Mungkin mereka sudah bosan melihat laki-laki itulah yang selalu memenangkan pertarungan.

Aku melihat adanya gua kecil lainnya. Secara perlahan aku mulai melepaskan diriku dari kalangan Affluent itu dan berjalan menuju gua tersebut. Sepertinya gua tersebut menghubungkan tempat ini dengan tempat lainnya. Mungkin saja itu adalah tempat penjara spesial milik Sungmin, tapi aku heran kenapa tidak ada yang berjaga di sana? Apa benar tidak masalah aku berjalan ke sana? Sepertinya lebih baik aku mengikuti instingku saja.

"Buat apa kau ingin kemari?" Suara itu terdengar berat dan juga menindas.

Aku tetap saja berperilaku dengan tenang. Dengan mengangkat dagunya dan memasang wajah angkuh, khas seorang Affluent aku berkata, "Aku punya alasan tersendiri. Vigorous semacammu tidak pantas untuk bertanya bahkan berbicara padaku." Tanpa mempedulikan reaksinya aku melangkah masuk ke dalam lorong tersebut. Aku terus menelusuri lorong itu sendirian dan akhirnya aku sampai di ujung lorong tersebut. Tepat seperti dugaanku, hanya ada satu penjara spesial yang tersembunyi di sini. Tentu saja milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak sedang tidur, tapi dia langsung terbangun ketika mendengarkan suara langkah kakiku yang semakin dekat dengan sel miliknya. Aku berdiri tepat dibeberapa senti dengannya, hanya terhalang oleh jeruji besi yang tipis. Tatapan mata itu beda dengan yang terakhir yang kuingat. Tidak ada tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta. Mata itu memiliki aura yang sekelam warna bola matanya. Kebencian, dendam, dan kesepian terpancar dari sana.

"Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang mengunjungiku di sini lagi." Jelas sekali Sungmin mengatakannya untuk mengejekku.

"Sudah berapa lama sampai akhirnya kau mendapat pengunjung seperti diriku lagi?" Aku berusaha untuk membuka percakapan bersahabat.

"Entahlah. Satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun, aku sudah tidak pernah menghitungnya lagi sama seperti berapa lama aku sudah tinggal di sini dan membunuh sesamaku." Aku tahu ucapan itu adalah hinaan tidak langsung yang ingin disampaikan Sungmin pada diriku yang saat ini menyamar menjadi seorang Affluent.

"Begitu,kah? Tapi aku tidak melihat kau terganggu dengan semua itu. Kau malah tampak menikmatinya di arena sana."

Sungmin tertawa keras. "Hahahaha… kau pikir siapa yang membuatku menjadi mesin pembunuh seperti itu? Semuanya tidak lain karena ulah kalian Affluent yang licik dan juga bangsat!"

"Lalu kau berpikir aku sama dengan mereka yang sudah menjebloskanmu di sini?"

Aku terkaget ketika Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghantam besi trali penjara miliknya. Kini kami menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. "Tentu saja. kalau tidak kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Untuk menghilangkan rasa penatmu dengan melihat keganasan kami yang saling membunuh untuk mempertahankan nyawa kami sendiri, kan? Dan kalianlah para Affluent yang membuat kami menjadi sosok pembunuh yang menyeramkan!"

"Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar salah tentang diriku? Bahwa aku bukan sosok yang selama ini kau benci?" ucapku menantang.

"Yang benar saja. Yang bisa berada di sini hanyalah seorang Affluent dan itu artinya kau adalah sosok yang paling kebenci."

Aku tersenyum. "Sayangnya bukan hanya seorang Affluent yang bisa masuk ke sini. Aku buktinya karena aku adalah seorang Savages. Kalangan yang berada paling bawah dari semua sistem pemerintahan yang ada di Severginity."

Sungmin membulat ketika mendengarkan kata Savages terucap dari mulutku.

"Dan aku ada di sini untuk menjemputmu karena kau telah membeberkan perihal mengenai keberadaan kami. Kau akan ikut denganku kemanapun karena itulah perhitungan yang harus kuberikan padamu karena mencoba untuk menganggung kehidupan rakyatku yang sudah lama kujaga ."

Seringai mengerikan itu mulai kembali terukirkan di wajah tampan milik laki-laki rambut ikal itu. Rautnya mengintimidasi mengatakan jika dia memang adalah orang yang berkuasa dan semua orang harus patut untuk takut padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Berikut ini ada beberapa penjelasan dari golongan-golongan yang ada, diurutkan dari yang paling berkuasa sampai yang paling rendah.**

**Ministry : **Orang-orang yang berada di golongan ini adalah orang yang paling berkuasa karena bergerak di bidang pemerintahan yang mengatur seluruh sistem perekonomian, hukum, dll yang ada di Severginity.

**Affluent : **Golongan orang kaya atau bangsawan. Mereka tidak kalah berkuasanya dengan Ministry dan juga mereka adalah orang yang lebih terkenal dari Ministry yang kebanyakan bergerak di belakang layar. Jelas, kebanyakan dari mereka pengusaha sukses dan juga artis.

**Cunning **: Mereka yang berada di golongan ini adalah orang jenius, mereka adalah ilmuan-ilmuan yang bertugas untuk menciptakan senjata-senjata, melakukan percobaan agar militer Severginity tidak kalah dari Dovergeon yang merupakan negara besar lainnya yang berada di benua lain yang telah menjadi musuh dari Severginity selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

**Middling : **Kaum biasa yang posisinya aman dibandingkan golongan yang lainnya. Golongan dengan jumlah terbesar dari tujuh golongan yang ada.

**Vigorous : **Mereka adalah tentara militer. Mereka dipilih dengan sangat ketat. Kekuatan fisik dan juga kekerasan selalu ada di dalam kamus mereka. Selain itu mereka juga adalah polisi untuk menjaga ketentraman di Severginity dan juga menjadi agen mata-mata untuk menjatuhkan Dovergeon.

**Slattern : **Golongan yang isinya kriminal-kriminal yang dibenci oleh semua golongan. Mereka licik dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Bekerja hanya untuk uang, tidak peduli jika mereka harus melakukan cara selicik dan sesadis apapun untuk menyelesaikan permintaan client hanya untuk sekopor uang. Transaksi illegal dan Underworld adalah tempat mereka.

**Dregs : **Golongan yang baru-baru ini tercipta. Mereka dianggap seorang budak oleh Affluent dan mereka ditempatkan pada sebuah tempat khusus di luar gurun pasir ini, tempat itu disebut dengan imitasi Colossium, tempat dimana para Dregs akan dibuat saling bertarung satu sama lain. Mereka harus bisa membunuh Dregs yang menjadi lawan mereka untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

**Savages **: Kaum terbuang, liar, dan hina. Mereka sebenarnya berada di luar kasta. mereka bukan sebuah golonngan, tapi karena jumlah mereka yang besar, mereka seperti sebuah golongan yang tidak diakui. Mereka tinggal diluar tembok pelindung, tidak termasuk dalam kekuasan Severginity dan negara manapun. Saat ini dengan ajaib mereka mempunyai sebuah tempat tinggal yang mereka namakan Salometh. Raja merekalah yang menemukan surga itu di tengah gurun pasir yang mematikan ini.

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview **** Silahkan memberikan saran dan kritik pada review kalian semua ;)**


End file.
